


We’ll get through this together

by Looopy_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, No plot holes thank you, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Professor Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Live, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looopy_Lupin/pseuds/Looopy_Lupin
Summary: Fix-it auOn the night of Sirius’ return, when the truth unfolds, Remus feels the pain of transformation looming over him and elects to stay in the shack for the night. Over the following week, everything changes. It all starts when Sirius gets his trial.ORWhere there is no plot hole of a werewolf of 30 years forgetting the full moon. Peter gets caught. Sirius is free. Wolfstar take in Harry.Also on WattpadAlso, as a side note, fuck JK and her transphobic and homophobic views
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Full moon

A few snippets taken directly from POA by JK Rowling. (Also in this scenario, Lupin took the map, so Snape isn't there)

"You're the only one who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think ... think what he did ..."

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does ..."

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry hesitated. 

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

Lupin directed his wand at the pathetic, excuse of a man, sobbing on the floor, muttering 'incarcerous', bounding him with ropes. 

"One - false - move - Pettigrew," Black spat, "and I swear I will kill you." He shot a glance over to Harry, who hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding his consent, making sure Pettigrew saw him.

"Aargh," Lupin breathed painfully, "you all should get going. I'll send a patronus to McGonnagall, she'll meet you at the end of the tunnel." With that he sighed and wordlessly produced a wisp of blue-silver light from the tip of his wand. After muttering commands to the shapeless light, he waved his arm and it moulded into the shape of a large, four legged animal, which ran straight through the wall, not dissimilar to the way the ghosts of Hogwarts did.

"What?" Harry asked.

Lupin opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by Hermione.

"The Full Moon's tonight, he hasn't taken the potion." Everyone, in the room, turned to look at Lupin with varying looks of fear, pity and acceptance. He closed his mouth and nodded solemnly. 

"Very good, sharp memory you have Miss Granger. You all should leave quickly," he winced, "I don't know how long I've got." They all continued staring for a moment. "Go!" He snapped and they all turned to leave.

The group, save for Lupin, who was making his way to sit on the bed, preparing for the transformation, were filing out of the door, Hermione supporting Ron with his bad leg, Harry and Black each clutching an arm of Peter Pettigrew, when suddenly, Sirius stopped and looked back.

"If I go out now, the dementors will get to me. Even if they don't, I can hardly just announce myself in the castle." He stated. 

"What about you animagus form?" Hermione asked. Black flickered his gaze to her, then instantly turned back and looked his friend dead in the eye.

"I think, if I'm going to be in my dog form, it would be better if I stayed here."

"Sirius, you can't. I'm not safe." he almost begged with a tone of despair. 

"I have to, Remus, I won't leave you alone for another moon. Besides, I'm more likely to be acquitted if they see Peter first." 

Remus stared back at the man, hesitating as if in contemplation, but it was clear from his face that he didn't have the strength to turn him down. 

"... er ... fine, ok, but if you could take the children to the end of the tunnel first, please, McGonnagall will take them from there. Take my wand with you," he added, "keep them safe."

Sirius nodded and accepted the wand, tightened his grip on the rat, and turned, with the kids, out of the door and to the trapdoor to the shack. 

Remus stared blankly at the space where they left. Fuck, he thought. So much had happened that day. Truths had been told, people had returned, Sirius was innocent and ... forgiven? And, beyond the whole revelation, the full moon was fast approaching and he wouldn't even have time to process it all. 

At that moment, a searing pain shocked down his spine, telling him he had only minutes left as a human. He hurried to remove his robes, his clothes were already completely wrecked, he wasn't going to make them any worse, and collapsed back onto the bed. He bit back a scream, not wanting the children to hear him on their way down the tunnel, as he felt (and heard) his shoulders cracking and his skin skin stretching. 

The last thing he remembered, before his mind was completely stolen by the wolf, was a shaggy black dog pushing through the door. Padfoot. I missed you old friend.

Pack.

~

As the five made their way through the tunnel, Ron and Hermione led the way (behind Crookshanks, of course), Harry, Peter and Sirius following - the latter pressing Lupin's wand firmly into the rat's neck, causing him to wince - Sirius turned to Harry as if to ask for something, but then he looked angrily at Peter, as if he was ruining the moment. 

Harry took the hint and pulled out his own wand, pointing it at Pettigrew's neck. He slid the hand holding Pettigrew's arm and moved it to ropes tied around his wrists. He held Peter at arms length and glanced at Black, inviting him to do the same.

"You looked like you wanted to ask something," He said, not quite whispering, but not talking loud enough for him to be heard exactly.

"Yes ... you know what this means?" Sirius replied, keeping his voice at the same volume. "Turning him in?"

"You're free," said Harry. 

"Yes ..." said Sirius. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

"Well ... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Sirius stiffly. "If anything happened to them ..."

Harry waited. Did Sirius mean what he thought he meant?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Sirius. "But ... well ... think about it. Once my name's cleared ... if you wanted a ... a different home ..." Sirius shot a quick glance back, to where they were coming from, before looking back to Harry for an answer.

"What - live with you?" He said, jumping slightly. Ahead of them Pettigrew let an amused snort, causing Sirius to shove the wand deeper into his neck, glaring daggers at the back of his head, to which he squealed. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Sirius quickly. "I understand. I just thought I'd -"

"Are you mad?" said Harry, much louder than before, causing him to go pink when his friends looked back at him. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius snapped his head round to look at Harry with a face of utter surprise. 

"You want to?" he said. "You mean, it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.

Sirius' gaunt face broke into the broadest grin, probably the first in twelve years, making him look instantly younger, almost recognisable as the best man from his parents' wedding. 

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they were met with a rather confused McGonnagall. The five exited the passage - Crookshanks freezing the tree - and looked at the woman before them. When her eyes fell to Pettigrew, a look of understanding struck her face, before being taken over by a look of pure fury. He tried to beg but she merely looked down on him like an invalid. 

Harry felt the disgrace of a man try to pull away from them and clutched his arm even tighter. He pointed his wand into the side of his neck and gritted his teeth: "don't - even - try," he seethed, his anger boiling in his veins. The twelve-year pent up rage causing the tip on his wand to heat up, burning Pettigrew's skin. He squealed but backed down. 

McGonnagall, after watching in awe of this display, turned her attention to Black. "Sirius," she breathed regretfully.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," he smiled in return. She subtly smiled back and nodded slightly. "I trust you to keep them safe and ... take care of the filth ..." and he transformed into the big, black dog - before awaiting a response - and set off at a sprint back towards the shack.


	2. The morning after (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids need sleep. Everyone’s favourite dads talk after the moon.

Harry stumbled into the hospital wing in the early hours in the morning. Albus Dumbledore alongside him, a hand on his back to hold his drowsy body upright more than to guide him.

On entering the hospital wing, Harry was instantly engulfed in a bear hug from one Hermione Granger. Over her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the old, ornate clock hanging above the medi-witch's desk. 01:37, it read. He let out a tired groan as he tightly hugged her back.

"Oh, Harry, is everything ok? You've been gone for ages!" she exclaimed.

"'S fine," he yawned, the old headmaster nudged him to the bad beside Ron, who was fast asleep with a neatly bandaged leg. Harry absently followed, too tired to think for himself anymore. So much had happened that night and he was completely overwhelmed. 

He collapsed onto the bed and Madame Pompfrey hurried over with a dreamless sleep potion, which he accepted gratefully.

"Thank you, Madame Pompfrey," 

"No problem, dear." 

Harry brought the vial up to his lips and downed it in one gulp. Instantly, he felt his muscles ease and his mind shut down as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Now for you, Miss Granger," Poppy turned to looked at the bushy-haired girl and held out a second vial to her.

"What? No I'm fine, really," the girl replied quickly then changed the subject. "Professor Dumbledore," the wizard's head snapped up, as if he hadn't really been paying attention to a word, he had barely even noticed Harry falling asleep. "What's going to happen now?"

"All will be made clear in the morning, Miss Granger," he said. "For now I must insist that you get some sleep, it's been a long day for us all."

"But what about Professor Lupin and Sirius Black? Is it going to be safe for them to get back in the morning?" 

"I can assure you no harm will come to either of them, or anyone else for that matter. The minister has, albeit reluctantly, removed the dementors from the grounds. 

"Now," he added sternly. "Whilst I admire your interest in others' safety, I must insist you take the potion and get some sleep."

"Alright," she nodded and took the potion from the healer. She walked over to the nearest, free bed and tucked herself in, still fully dressed, and laid her head on the pillow, falling unconscious in a matter of seconds.

~

He writhed in agony as his own body was returned to him, battered and broken but with his own peaceful mind. He struggled his way to the nearest wall and propped himself against it, wandlessly summoning a blanket and wrapping himself up for warmth. A basic routine he had followed for decades.

Remus' eyes were only fractionally open, to tired to raise his eyelids fully, taking in only faint light and shapes. There was something different this morning. It was rare for him to remember even the briefest of moment during his time as the wolf; somehow that was just what happened. Something happened last night and the memory was still trying to break it's was through a clouded haze. Whatever it was, it helped him through the moon and might still be with him, in the same room.

His eyelids fluttered wider, just a tad, and he searched the room. He was still too tired to think but there was a strong pulling sensation in his chest keeping him awake, he couldn't afford to rest until the mystery was solved. Most of the room was the same, dull grey, making the furniture difficult to distinguish - even with how well he knew this wretched place - but one thing stood out. There was a big, black presence tucked in the corner. While it wasn't impossible for this presence to be a mere shadow, the aching in his chest and the tainted but familiar scent told him otherwise. He looked longingly at the creature, asking it to approach with just his gaze. The creature obliged. 

The longer Remus looked, the clearer his vision became. As the creature approached, he could clearly identify the frail, ebony dog that was oh so missed. As Padfoot grew nearer, the previous night came rushing back to him. Even with the shock of it all, he was too weak to react, all that mattered was that Padfoot was here, with him. 

The grim-like dog was slow to get to Remus, wary of being denied. When he stood by the man's limp side and was not shooed away, he curled up into his side, head resting on the man's lap, and enjoyed the closeness. He welcomed the warmth of Remus and hoped the feeling of comfort was equally reciprocated. He'd missed this. The two fell into a much-needed, and peaceful, sleep. 

~

Sirius was the first to wake, he'd learnt to wake with the sun - a skill he'd gained on the run. Remus had his arm draped over his neck and Sirius felt reassured that he wasn't awaking from some incredible dream, but into reality. He felt a soft, doggy grin twitch at the corners of his mouth. 

As he was breathing in the sweet smell of Remus, he felt the latter's fingers kneading their way through the grimy, matted fur behind his ears. He strained his gaze up to the man's face, careful not to move his head, to see that his eyes were still closed. Sirius was reminded of the mornings after full moons, back at school, when the pair would find themselves in a similar position - Padfoot's head rested in Remus's lap - and Remus would absently scratch behind his ears as he lay, sleeping lightly as daylight seeped through the cracks in the walls of the shack. 

It was remarkable, that this act of unconscious muscle memory, had lasted twelve long years. What was even more remarkable, to Sirius, was that he still remembered it. He still remembered the feeling of utter contentment he experienced curled into the side of this incredible man. He supposed these memories perhaps weren't particularly happy - he wasn't happy about Remus' affliction or the pain it left him in - but in those moments he felt an aching sympathy and love. Either the dementors don't feast off of that, or those emotions are too powerful, and deeply ingrained to be extracted. 

Remus felt himself easing his fingers through tangled fur as he awoke and felt a surge of deja vu. He stretched and curled his aching knuckles, his mind caught in a flurry of flashbacks, releasing pain from his fingers. He never knew if the relief had been from the action or from Padfoot but he was ever grateful for it. 

Remus cracked his eyes open, embracing the fierce light of the morning through his eyelashes, and took a deep breath, in and out. His senses tingled with the awareness of being watched, and rolled his head - which had dropped to his shoulder during the night - against the wall, to look down at the wide, grey eyes staring up at him. He opened his eyes wider and forced a soft smile. The dog tilted his head as if to ask, 'how are you feeling' as if all previous events had been forgotten in that moment and all that mattered was his well-being. To Padfoot, that was all that mattered.

"Change back," Remus whispered, his throat raw and stinging so all that came out, was hoarse and painful. The dog pulled back from his thigh and looked inquisitively at Remus. "Please" he begged, unafraid to portray himself as weak, he knew Sirius and Sirius knew him.

Padfoot looked at him hesitantly and pulled further away. Something flashed in his eyes. Fear maybe? Worry?

"It's ok Pads," Remus whispered upon realising that maybe Sirius was pulling away out of fear of being pushed. Remus would never do that. Not again. "I'm not going to force you away. I'm glad you're here."

Padfoot hesitated for a moment again before submitting, slowly nodding his head, and transformed back into the ragged, ghostly figure. "Hi," he said. What else would he say, alone with him for the first time in over twelve years?

"Hi," Remus smiled drowsily.

"How're you feeling?" croaked Sirius.

"Been worse ... I think you helped," he mumbled back. 

Sirius felt a flutter in his stomach at the idea of having helped him. He smiled subtly.

"That's good to hear. You don't look too bad," Sirius assured. Hearing what he said, he felt momentarily choked with some old feeling - one he couldn't quite grasp - and hastily added: "l mean you're not too scratched up."

Remus nodded and looked deep into those steely grey eyes before him, then flickered his eyes across Sirius, as a whole, inspecting him, taking in everything new and old about him. Searching his body for memories of the man he knew and the man he would hopefully get to relearn, both unfathomably missed. 

He reached his arm out to Sirius, wanting to touch him, make sure he was really there and that everything he had learned, was really true. His exhaustion had mislead him, his depth perception off and he touched nothing. At least until Sirius stepped closer and knelt down, on weak knees, beside him and cupped his hand in his own. 

"I'm here," he whispered, rubbing circles into Remus' knuckles with his thumb. "I'm really here."

Remus sent up a watery smile and nodded. He hadn't even realised he was crying until Sirius' other hand was on his face, wiping the tears away. 

"Sorry," he choked, hastily rubbing dry his cheeks, a tad embarrassed. "I just ..."

"It's ok. I understand, I barely believe this to be real myself," Sirius muttered, the sob in his throat straining his voice fairly obvious.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Sirius didn't need to ask why, he knew, he didn't feel deserving of it, not from Remus. He turned his head diagonally downwards and stood up, dropping Remus' hand. He slumped across the room and over to the bed. 

Remus looked away too, ashamed. He planted his right hand beside him - his left still clutching the blanket - and pushed his way to his feet, fighting his tender joints, screaming for peace.

"No, what are you doing, you need to rest," Sirius stressed. Remus realised his was collecting the clothes from the bed.

"Oh," he hummed. "I just ... I thought I upset you ..." just got to say it, "I understand if you don't want to forgive me." 

"What? I - I don't need to forgive you for anything. I never needed you to apologise. We both made mistakes. I-I-I should've trusted you. I feel that, with how I treated you back then, I don't deserve your apology. I fucked up and I need you to forgive me not the other way round. I'm sorry."

"I forgave you the moment I saw you last night." Remus replied sincerely. He really meant it. "Thanks," he added as Sirius handed him his robes.

The two remained silent as he dressed, and soon after, they heard the creaking of footsteps getting closer. 

Sirius handed Remus his wand which he clutched tightly and aimed at the door.

"Remus, dear, are you awake?" Madame Pomfrey's voice rang through the house.

"Upstairs," he called back, relaxing. 

She appeared in the room a few seconds later and guided Remus to the bed where she checked him over for injuries. 

"I'm pleased to say you're not looking to bad this morning, just a few minor scrapes that should heal fully with time." She informed him in the same motherly way she had all those years ago. 

"Thank you."

"No problem, dear. Any idea as to how you've managed to avoid any major injuries? I know you weren't on wolfsbane," she raised a suggestive eyebrow at him. There was no point hiding it, it was obvious she already knew why, McGonnagall must have told her given the situation he would be found in. (He was also grateful that she didn't seem to blame him for missing the potion). He pointed his head over to a dark corner of room where a large bear-like dog sat, intently watching the scene. 

Poppy followed his gaze and saw the dog staring back at her and beckoned him over. The way she could assure people and make them feel safe was really admirable and Sirius couldn't resist. He trotted over to the bed and transformed on arrival. 

"Hullo," he croaked.

"Mister Black," she said firmly, looking him up and down. He shook with fear, as he awaited her reaction, until she softened her features and smiled at him."Welcome back, it's good to see you. I ought to check you over when we get back to the hospital wing."

"Thank you. Good to see you too." he smiled. "But - but we can't, I have to see Dumbledore, the rat, I need them to know my innocence!" He sped up as his sentence progressed, gradually increasing volume.

"It's being dealt with as we speak. It's my job to make sure you two are okay."

"Mada- Poppy," Remus corrected when she fixed him with a pointed look. "May I ask what is going on, we sent Peter to the castle last night."

"Well, I don't know much, they're keeping it fairly quite right now, only those involved are aware of what happened. However, I do know that the minister for magic was here, along with a few Aurors - some remain in the castle for your arrival, but, as you are aware, I make sure my patients are only visited when they want to be, so you can count on me to make sure you sleep before you're interrogated." she said in a fake-stern voice. 

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Sirius replied gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the erratic POV switches. Also I'm not actually sorry. Hope you liked this chapter, please kudos and comment x


	3. The Morning after (P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley is a legend. Everyone is shooketh. Fluff but also angst.

Ron was the first to wake, having slept the earliest. He rolled over to check the clock to find that it was just after eight. 

He pulled himself to a sitting position, careful not to hurt his leg further, and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He glanced around to see where he was and remembered quickly that he wasn't in his dorm room and that last night, had in fact, actually happened. 

"Hullo?" He questioned quietly, unsure if anyone would hear him. He wriggled along to the edge of his bed and leaned over, trying to reach the curtains closed around him.

"Oh, silly, what are you doing, you'll get yourself hurt." Madame Pompfrey chastised from behind him.

"Oh, hi, good mornin'", he mumbled. "Umm, do you mind opening the curtains?"

"Of course," she flicked her wand and the fabric slid around his small cubicle, allowing light to flood in. He squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked. 

"Oh, um, much better, thanks," said Ron. "How's everyone else?" he asked. Looking around, he saw three other beds with their curtains closed. Off into one corner, he could see the ragged man, with torn up, grimy prison-wear and black, matted, greasy hair talking to the headmaster; he couldn't quite out what they were saying or how Black was reacting, just Dumbledore's same old frustratingly-calm expression. 

"Your friends are still sleeping but I suspect they'll be up soon," she comforted. 

"Wait, they're here? Did they get hurt?" Ron began to panic.

"No, no, don't worry. It was a long night for everyone and we thought it best to keep them here." she smiled, a soft, comforting, maternal smile. 

Just then, there was a loud banging on the door, followed by Minister Fudge. Ron saw Black shudder and back off into the curtained cubicle diagonally opposite his own. 

"Ah, Albus," the minister called. "I thought you might be here. We must get to business."

"Not just yet, Cornelius." Dumbledore deadpanned. "The three children-" he turned and indicated the three beds occupied by the trio. He noticed Ron was awake and smiled subtly at him. "Two children, are still asleep. They should be present."

"And what of Black?" The minister inquired.

"Resting," the headmaster stated. "If you would please accompany me to my office and let the others rest, that would be greatly appreciated." 

The minister grunted but followed nonetheless.

"Are they gone?" Hermione whispered from the bed beside his. 

"Uhh, yeah," he said. 

Hermione stood from her bed and undid the curtains. 

"How long have you been up?" Ron asked.

"Since Fudge decided to bang on the doors," she groaned.

"Same here," came Harry's voice as he appeared from behind his curtains and plonked himself on Hermione's bed. 

~

A cold chill ran down Sirius' spine, like a bucket of icy water being poured over him, as he heard the thudding coming from behind the door. 

He stammered on whatever he had been saying to Dumbledore and felt himself retreating behind the curtains round Remus' bed. The banging rang through him and his heart started thudding against his ribs. His breathing quickened and became heavier as the pounding echoed in his ears. Sirius rose his hands to his face, pushing his palms into his temple.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus' soft voice cut through the fog, clouding his mind, calming him - grounding him. The scarred man reached his hand out to stroke the other's hip.

"Hey," he whispered. Remus put up a quick silencing charm. "Sorry, did I wake you."

"Nah, I believe that was Fudge entering the room," he chuckled, though he was not amused. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," he lied. "Just wasn't expecting the banging."

"That man has no manners," Remus huffed.

"You always did enjoy your sleep," Sirius chuckled genuinely. Remus breathed in the sound, smiling softly.

Remus pulled himself upright in the bed and shuffled over, patting the empty space next to him, inviting Sirius to join. Sirius hesitantly perched himself on the bed before sitting parallel to the blonde-haired man. He had to admit, he was slightly annoyed at the bed sheets between them, not wanting to be any kind of distance from this man ever again. 

Remus felt the same. 

"What about you?" Sirius asked. "Are you alright?"

"Better than I have been in a long time," Remus smiled, the corners of his eyes pinching together, showing his genuine happiness.

Sirius returned a similar smile then looked down at his hands in his lap, so bony and frail. He watched as Remus' hand intertwined with his. "This ok?" He asked. Sirius looked up smiling and nodded. 

The door opened and closed again with a loud thud and Sirius flinched. Remus rubbed comforting circles into the former's hand and received a grateful smile.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, so Remus dropped the silencing charm, allowing them to here the sound of the kids whispering amongst themselves. They couldn't make out a single word; they just found comfort in hearing the hushed tones, ones that very much reflected their own back at school. Sirius sighed and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. Although he was not yet cleared, he felt safer than he had in years. 

After a few moments, they heard the kids tucking in to their breakfast, which they had just been delivered, and suspected Poppy would come to them soon after. 

They reluctantly released their hands, Sirius proceeding to get off the bed to sit on the chair beside it, hugging his legs to his chest to fill the absence of contact, as Madame Pompfrey called to check if they were awake (more specifically Remus as Sirius had been up and about only minutes earlier). 

She she poked behind the curtains and passed them two plates of bacon, eggs and beans. They accepted them gratefully and tucked in - Sirius scoffing it with his hands, like an underfed animal, all dining etiquette forgotten, despite it being his second breakfast. 

"How are you this morning Remus?" She asked softly.

"Wonderful, thank you."

She smiled and left them alone. She would usually have checked Remus' bandages; this time he had none, all thanks to Padfoot. 

Once they had licked the plates clean (to be specific, Sirius had licked clean both of them, Remus laughing at him) and Remus got dressed, they opened the curtains to greet the trio.

"Morning," Remus called as he walked over to them, Sirius close behind. The three turned around and replied with:

"Mornin'"

"Good morning"

"Hi"

"Professor Lupin are you ... umm ... alright?" Hermione asked, the boys ,too, looked at him worriedly.

"Quite alright actually, thank you for you concern," Remus smiled. Sirius had to admit, it was odd seeing Moony so formal and teachery. 

"I'm, I'm sorry for what I said, umm, last night," she dropped her head in shame, "... about your condition, I'm sorry I thought that was a reason not to trust you."

"It's quite alright Hermione, I regret to say it's not the first time," she looked up at him with an expression of remorse. "I understand completely, given the situation we were in," he shot a glance at Sirius that lingered for a moment before turning back to the trio, he noticed how Ron's face contort slightly, looking as if he was going through some internal conflict. He could guess why. "But thank you, it's not often for people to apologise." He smiled at her and was glad it was reciprocated.

"How're you Sirius?" Harry chimed in.

"Better, I'd say. I appreciate all your help with this."

"No problem, you're innocent, you deserve it."

At that moment there was a knocking on the door, again. Just as before, Fudge didn't bother to to wait for an answer before entering. He strode in, like he owned the place, followed by two aurors, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagall. He stopped short upon seeing 'notorious mass murder' Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black" he hissed.

"Minister Fudge" replied Sirius in a forced, cheerful tone. 

Before either man could say more, the first auror stepped forward. He was tall and well dressed, a silver stud in one ear. He was definitely the 'get straight to the point' kind of man.

"Mister Black," he stated. "My name is Kingsley Shacklbolt, the auror in charge of your case. Firstly, I would like to apologise, it has come to my attention that you never received a trial before your sentence to Azkaban," Sirius scoffed. "It is for this reason that the ministry is willing to allow for you to appear before the wizengamot on the 14th June, a week from today. It has been decided that until then, you will be placed under house arrest somewhere within the castle."

Sirius seemed to be momentarily dumbfounded. That all happened very fast. A hundred questions raced through his head. Is this just a trick? Did they in fact have evidence from the first time? What have they managed to get out of Peter?

Kingsley seemed to see confusion on his face and answered his thoughts.

"We have received five statements as well as Peter Pettigrew alive and well, everything is consistent so it seems there is plenty reason to give you a fair trial."

"Th-Thank you, sir" Sirius stammered. "Thank you. I, er, where am I to be staying until the trial."

"The location of you house arrest, within the castle, is yet to be confirmed, but wherev-"

"He can stay in my chambers," Remus cut in. "We shared a dorm at school so I don't mind sharing again." 

The aurors looked from Lupin, to Sirius, to each other, to the minister, to Dumbledore then came to a silent agreement.

"That's settled then. You will be staying in ..."

"Remus Lupin," Remus filled in. "Professor."

"Staying in Professor Lupin's chambers until your trial on the 14th. Wards will be placed on the rooms to alert the ministry if you try to escape. If you do make any attempts, the dementors will resume their previous orders. Understood?"

"Completely," Sirius replied.

"Very well, if we could get those wards up as soon as possible, that would be great. Are you able to leave the hospital wing yet?" Kingsley added, asking Madame Pompfrey more than anyone else. 

"I'd say so, yes," she replied. 

"If you could please follow us, then."

Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes to the golden trio before they followed the aurors, Professors and minister out of the wing. 

~

"Right you're all set," Kingsley stated.

"Thank you again ... for listening," Sirius mumbled. Kingsley gave him a curt nod and left the chambers. Now the only remaining people (other than Sirius and Remus) were Fudge and Dumbledore. 

"Right," Fudge started. "One more thing, do you consent to the use of veritasirum during your trial."

Without hesitating, Sirius replied: "absolutely!"

"Very well," Fudge stated. "I shall see you in a week." And with that, he left, followed closely by Dumbledore.

Now that it was just the two of them, Sirius asked, "that just happened. I'm not imagining this. That actually happened?!"

"Yeah, umm, yeah, fuck, it did!" Remus exclaimed, only marginally less stunned than his friend. Said friend, threw his arms around the taller man's neck and let out a hysterical laugh. 

"I can't believe this, I'm so close! Thank you," cried Sirius, he felt his eyes begin to well up, he had felt more emotion in the last 24 hours than he had in almost thirteen years. 

"What are you thanking me for," Remus breathed into the other's hair. "you've got the kids to thank for all this."

"You gave me a place to stay, you didn't have to do that." Sirius whispered into his neck, still holding on for dear life.

"No, I didn't. I wanted too. I've missed you so fucking much."

"Bloody hell, I've missed you," echoed Sirius. They finally broke apart, smiling at each other in disbelief.

"Right," Remus eventually started. "Well I'm not going to miss that smell, so could you please have a shower!"

Sirius chuckled, "'course boss" he winked and went in the direction, followed Remus' pointing finger, to the bathroom.

As soon as he was alone, he dropped to his knees on the floor, his hand tightly clutching the rim of the bathtub. So much emotion, after so much time alone, left him feeling so, unbelievably overwhelmed. Additionally, after spending a short amount of time feeling safe and almost normal, he was in a room all by himself. Somehow he felt lonelier than he had for all of his time on the run. 

With his free hand, he clutched the filthy fabric as if trying to loosen it to allow himself to breathe. He didn't want help, he didn't want to scream but he couldn't stop the darkness, threatening to consume him. He was losing himself in his mind, suffocating on the bathroom floor.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice was laden with worry. He must've heard him fall. "Sirius, I'm coming in, ok?"

He swung the door open and dropped to the floor and pulled Sirius' head to his chest, cradling him until he calmed. 

"Together, ok," he whispered to the top of Sirius' head. "We'll get through this together. I'm not gonna leave you."

Sirius nodded into his chest as Remus wandlessly summoned a flannel and soaked it. Sirius pulled away and accepted the flannel. He shyly removed his shirt and started to scrub away at the layer of grime coating his skin, keeping his eyes to the floor beside him.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I've just accepted that I keep forgetting who's POV I'm writing ✌️
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed


	4. The Week Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading to the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just filled with a snippet from each day leading up to the trial. It's quite messy and each day varies in style and length as I wanted to keep the important stuff but also get through the waiting quickly. Anyway, enjoy :)

Day 1: 8th June

"Hey ... umm ... Remus? I-I think I'll try again," muttered Sirius. "It was stupid how I reacted yesterday. I'm fine."

"Sirius. You're not stupid. Ok?" Remus reassured firmly. 

Sirius looked away from the window, overlooking the vast Scottish landscape, and up into those fantastic, honeyed eyes. He gazed deeply into them with all the emotion he could muster but he read the other man. It had been so easy before; he understood how the other was feeling with even the briefest of glances. Now, he couldn't identify what each raise of eyebrows or quiver of lips meant. He had as little grasp of others' emotions as his own. 

Remus continued. "Nothing you do is unjustified. You're not stupid," he repeated. 

Sirius hummed in response and redirected his head to face the bathroom door. He stared at it absently for a moment before his legs began to move, sullenly walking him to the door.

He stopped with a hand clutching the handle. He wanted to let the words out - the truth was: he was afraid.

"Sirius?" Remus asked as he stared at the pained expression on his friend's face.

"... can you, err ..." he hummed.

"Help you?" Remus finished for him.

"Hmm," Remus gazed at him blankly - or it might not have been a blank expression, Sirius just couldn't read it. "... sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's not ... er ... appropriate."

"No, I'll help!" Remus blurted. "Don't apologise. I'll always help you if you need it." Picking up this mornings copy of 'the daily prophet', he walked over to the damaged man stood facing his - their bathroom door and placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Sirius flinched, initially, at the sudden contact it soon leaned into it as he this hand was safe. It wasn't ever going to hurt him. He pulled the handle down and pushed into the room.

Remus reached across the large, marble tub and turned on the hot and cold taps. "I think a bath might be gentler. I shan't make it too hot." 

The magical bath filled in just a few seconds, Remus made sure it wasn't cold, Sirius had had enough of that, and not too hot as his skin might just dissolve at the sudden temperature rise. He looked away shyly as Sirius removed the plaid pyjama bottoms and oversized, woollen sweater Remus had given him the night before, and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat, opening the paper in his hand. 

'New evidence found: could Sirius Black be innocent', read the headline. The reporter had kept quiet about Peter and most of the story was pretty incorrect - in favour of the ministry of course. Apparently, Sirius had been: 'captured by aurors' and 'questioned profusely' and 'shown mercy'. What a load of bullshit, Remus thought. 

Periodically, Remus looked over the pages to check how Sirius was doing. He noticed how, while Sirius scrubbed away the thick layer of dirt, he kept his eyes fixed on the wall ahead of him, as if he was trying to avoid seeing his own frail body. He felt a sharp stabbing in his chest, watching him, nobody deserved what Sirius got and it broke his heart to see him this way. 

He pulled his eyes away from the man and looked back to the paper. He flipped though the pages to the back and skimmed his eyes over the puzzles page. He had seen Sirius scribbling in the tiny boxes of the crossword this morning at breakfast, he was relieved to find that it was entirely correct - it meant some of the old Sirius, the smart, good at puzzles Sirius still shone through. Maybe there was more left of him than people had expected. Remus couldn't help but smile at that. There was hope.

He looked up at the sound of pained whimpers and saw Sirius attempting to tug his fingers through his elbow-length, matted hair.

"Hey, hey, stop that," Remus called getting up from his seat and prying Sirius' hands away from his hair. Sirius looked up at him with wide, silver eyes and squeezed tightly - if he hadn't been left so weak, it may have even hurt Remus. "Stop." Remus breathed. He pulled Sirius' hand to his mouth and whispered into his knuckles, "let me," his lips faintly brushing the skin. 

Sirius yielded and brought Remus' hand to his hair. Remus reached across him and clutched the bottle of conditioner on the rim of the tub. He placed the bottle on the floor beside him and got up to grab a comb and a pair of scissors, then he knelt back on the floor behind where Sirius sat in the tub. 

Remus worked his way through the black tangle section by section, at least what was salvageable, it took well over an hour and the water had gone cold, though Sirius didn't seem to notice, he just kept his eyes fixed on the wall ahead as if in a trance. Not even tugs at the knottiest sections of hair made him wince, he was just somewhere else.

Remus coughed to pull Sirius back to reality. The latter blinked and refocused his eyes. "I've done what I can but not all of its salvageable," said Remus professionally.

"Ok," Sirius croaked.

"I could cut it. Make it feel lighter. Only if you want to."

"Yeah. You've done it before," Sirius said with a ghost of a smile that faded pretty quickly. 

"Yeah, I have," he smiled back. He remembered back at school when he'd had to cut all of the boys' hair when it got to long (especially James'), he'd even done his own to save money. He was glad Sirius remembered but he understood that what he remembered was probably not the same. "Do you want it how it ... used to be?"

"How it used to be," Sirius agreed. 

"I can do that," Remus said and began to hack away the largest of the matted clumps, letting the fall to the floor. He cropped it just below his shoulders, how it had been when Remus knew him. Sirius had always been forced to keep it short growing up; when he'd run away and been blasted from the family, he'd wanted to express his freedom by growing it out as he'd always wanted. That was when Remus felt he really knew him, when Sirius had stopped holding back. 

When he had finally evened it all out, Remus dusted Sirius' back and left him to get out and dry off. Remus' knees, when he stood up, creaked and crack from being pressed into the stone bathroom floor for around two hours. He knew he would suffer from it - especially with him already needing a cane to deal with his aching joints - but if suffering would mean he help Sirius, he would kneel for however long he had to.

Day 2: 9th June

Sirius was the first to wake. He was used to rising when the sun did. He was not used to waking up in a warm, comfortable bed or having company. He loved his new sleeping arrangements. 

In Remus' sleeping quarters, Sirius slept as Padfoot - as he was accustomed to - curled up at the foot of Remus' bed. The mattress would sink under his weight and accept him as if he were a piece missing. 

The duvet he lay on was an inviting red velvet with golden thread embroidered around the perimeter. The gryffindor colours made him feel warm and at home. 

What he loved most about his bed, was Remus' legs by which he curled. He loved the warmth and security of being near him. He would generally curl up at his feet but if he was feeling especially unsafe, he was welcomed at the crook of Remus' knees. It reminded him that someone cared, that someone wanted him there - a matter which he was doubtful of at any other time. 

Day 3: 10th June 

Harry knocked tentatively on the door. He had never been to a teacher's personal quarters before, the whole ordeal just felt really weird. Like many other students, the thought of teachers having lives outside of lessons just seemed really odd. Of course this Professor Lupin, whom he'd spent time with talking about things other than school work (for example, notorious mass murders who aren't actually murderers but his godfather, and that his best friends pet rat 'scabbers' is the real killer), but it still felt very awkward to be knocking on the door of his living space ... where he would then have lunch.

It didn't take long for the door to open and for him to be faced with his defence against the darks arts teacher. 

"Harry!" He grinned.

"Professor!" He grinned back, matching the atmosphere. 

"Please, come in," Lupin stepped aside gesturing for Harry to enter. Harry hesitantly entered. When he had been offered a chance to see Sirius again (and his favourite teacher) he had jumped at the opportunity, now he was here, he just felt incredibly awkward. He barely knew these people! Of course, they knew him - or at least his parents - but everything he'd found out about them had only been revealed a few days prior. 

"How are you?" Harry asked, because how else was he supposed to casually converse with his teacher?

"Better than I was," he replied - Harry supposed he was referring to the full moon; he also got the impression that being around his only remaining, close friend had improved his wellbeing. "How about you?"

"Yeah, good, great." Remus seemed to notice his discomfort, which was ok because it revealed to Harry that he was also acting very awkwardly to the situation.

"Er ... Sirius is just cleaning up a bit, have a seat." Harry sat on the gestured-to sofa and sat wringing his hands in his lap as Lupin knocked on a door to notify Sirius of his arrival. 

A minute later, the two men appeared with plates of sandwiches in their hands and smiles on their faces. Harry startled slightly when he saw Sirius. He looked barely like the man from the shack. His hair had been neatly cut to his shoulders and it was thicker and much cleaner than before. His cheeks had filled slightly, visible more without the beard, even after only three days eating properly. Sirius was dressed in clean clothes, unlike those rags he had worn in Azkaban. Muggle clothes Harry noticed. He looked good in the black jeans and beige, woollen sweater. "You don't mind eating at your lap do you? It's just the table isn't exactly big enough, plus I don't have enough chairs," Remus asked. 

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed, his discomfort beginning to dissipate as the men sat down - Sirius beside him on the sofa and Lupin on an armchair opposite - the atmosphere somehow felt familiar and not at all clinical like his meetings with other teachers. 

As they ate, they didn't talk about Azkaban or the upcoming trial or the adults' time at school but just how their day was going. It way easy conversation and one that didn't usually happen for such a mundane Thursday morning. There were no life or death situations, no mysteries to be solved, no children to be saved, just a normal day. Somehow that just felt special. 

It was only once they finished lunch that the trial was brought up. They talked briefly of tactics before Harry just handed Lupin Hermione's whole notebook. Somehow she'd read the whole library section on magical trials (to be fair she had already read a lot of it for Buckbeak's trial - that knowledge ought to be used to claim a second victory).

Day 4: 11th June 

Remus marked his page, with and old bracelet Lily made him back in second year, and closed his book, placing it on his bedside table. He shuffled down and put his head on the pillow, muttered 'nox', rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress sink at his feet under the weight of Padfoot and smiled into his pillow. 

He felt the pressure the dog pressing into his calf and felt comfort in his warmth.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

Day 5: 12th June

"What happens after?" Sirius pondered.

"You can stay with me if you'd like," Remus answered. 

"I'd like that."

"Harry too," Remus added.

"Harry too," Sirius agreed, nodding his head with a faint smile. "If I can."

"You will Sirius, there's no reason you wouldn't. You'll be exonerated, you're his godfather, there really is no reason you won't be allowed. I'll fight for you, as will Harry."

"Thank you."

Day 6: 13th June

"You ready for tomorrow?" Remus asked as he sawed through his steak (rare for obvious reasons).

"As I'll ever be," Sirius replied as he shoved a roast potato in his mouth.

"I'm with you all the way."

Day 7: 14th June - trial day

Sirius sat outside the courtroom worrying the skin on the back of his left hand. He was allowed a few minutes for visitors before the trial began so he was accompanied by a continuously pacing Remus (who every now and then would suggest ways for which Sirius to respond to certain questions) and an anxious Harry sat beside him, constantly bouncing his knee. 

"Harry, everything's gonna be alright," he said, gently resting his hand on Harry's knee to stop the bouncing (because frankly, it was pissing him off and he wanted him to stop (he couldn't blame him, though)). 

"But what if it isn't, this is the same group of people who threw you in that - that hell hole. The same people who sent the dementors to suck out your soul!" Remus visibly shuddered at that but continued his pacing. 

"Peter will be in before me, they'll have reason to listen. There's evidence on our side Harry, it's going to be ok." Sirius reassured, removing his hand from Harry's - now still - knee and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He wasn't even sure he believed his own words but he knew he had to stay strong for Harry.

"Two minutes before the visitors have to leave," the auror guarding outside the doors notified them. 

Sirius stood them up and walked Harry to the door. Remus stemmed his pacing and joined them. 

Sirius looked between the two before fixing his gaze on Harry, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Harry. It's going to go our way. I won't let them take me away from you again. More than anything, I want to be there for you," he said, then he cupped Harry's face in his hands. "Your parents left me a job and I won't fail them again. ... Merlin, you look so like them. Your fathers unruly hair, his face, his glasses. But - you have your mother's eyes," he smiled, not quite happy not quite sad, just ... content.

Harry shook Sirius' hands from his face and wrapped the man in a hug, tucking his chin into Sirius' shoulder. It wasn't particularly comfortable,due to the man's bony frame (which had filled out astonishingly in just a week), but it was warm and safe. "Thank you, Sirius." He whispered, before pulling away. "Good luck," he smiled at his godfather.

"Thank you, Harry," Sirius smiled in return. "Do you ... could you possibly give Remus and I a moment?"

"Of course, I'll see you in there." He turned and left through the doors into the corridor where his friends were waiting. Both men stood and watched him walk away, soft smiles on their lips.

"You absolute sap!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius allowed himself a brief chuckle before turning to hug the taller man. Remus jumped at the embrace but hugged back just as fiercely.

"I've always been a sap and you know it," Sirius words were muffled into his collarbone but Remus could feel his laughter vibrating through him. 

"Yeah, you have," Remus agreed.

Sirius pulled himself away but kept close, he calmed and his tone went serious. "Look, I don't know if you want to hear this," Sirius pulled his eyes away and turned them down to his shoes - black, polished dress shoes which he had acquired for the occasion. "But ... I have to say it - for myself. I didn't get to say it before ... umm ... before I was taken away - and it's been on my mind everyday since. I just have to say it now ... in case I never get another chance. Please, you don't have to say it back. I just have to tell you ..." he paused and looked up into Remus' amber eyes. "I love you."

He expected to be pushed away or for Remus to walk away from him; the man just smiled and pulled him back into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of Sirius' head and whispered: "I love you, too," then pressed his lips to Sirius' silky hair. "I should go now, see you out there." Remus pulled away and opened the door. As he stood in the open doorway and called back, "good luck!", then passed the auror going to take his place in the room. 

He met with Harry, Hermione and Ron, as well as Arthur Weasley - whom he had only met once before during the first war but got along well with - and McGonagall and walked with them into the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I know this is messy and a lil bit rush but I really wanted to get to the good stuff so you've gotta bare with me. I just didn’t want to do a week time skip so this really is just a filler. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> P.S if anyone could tell me how to do bold and italics on ao3 that would be greatly appreciated 😊


End file.
